1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to filaments, and more particularly to coated surgical filaments.
2. Background of Related Art
Surgical filaments may be coated to enhance certain physical characteristics of the filament, such as tensile strength and the ease of a sliding a knot into place on the filament, commonly referred to as knot repositioning or knot run down. Filament coatings have included lubricants, oils, adhesives, antibacterial agents and a wide variety of polymeric materials. Although previously discovered filament coatings have been sufficient for performing their intended use, room for improvement remains for filament coatings in the areas of drug delivery.